


Brothers at heart

by giventothewhite (FYWC)



Category: Jamie T, The Maccabees
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FYWC/pseuds/giventothewhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Felix didn’t care anymore that they were in a semi-public place. He had just admitted his biggest secret to a bloke he had only known for a few days and who was now shoving his tongue down his throat.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers at heart

'Hugo, stop being such a lazy arse, come over and lend your brother a hand!,' shouted Felix as he tried to carry a heavy amp from their tour van to the venue.

With a scowl Hugo put out his cigarette and walked over to their van and grabbed a guitar case to carry it into the venue. Shaking his head, Felix stared after his brother.

Sometimes he wondered if Hugo really wanted to be in a band. Most of the time his head seemed to be somewhere else, he really wasn’t as passionate as Orlando or Rupert. Even Rob showed more passion for the music they were making. Felix hoped that this would change as soon as they finally got to record their first proper record. But then again, who was he kidding. Hugo had always been more the quiet type.

'Hugo? Is tha' yer brovva?,' a voice with a thick cockney accent asked behind him. Felix spun around just to stare at a young lad with curly brown hair and really bad teeth grinning at him cheekily. Felix noticed he must be gawking but he really didn't know what to reply.

'Calm down, fella, no need to panic! Just fought it was funny, ya know? Go'a brovva called Hugo, too. Fuck man, what were our parents smokin, man. Hugo. What a shit name. Can call myself lucky then…,' the lad rambled on and Felix couldn't help but burst into laughter.

'Huh? 's so funny, fella? Ya makin fun of me?'

'Nah, 's alrigh, man. It's just. You said you could call yourself 'lucky' that your parents named your brother Hugo. And I'm called Felix. And Felix means 'lucky' in Latin,” Felix explained and watched the other man laugh in a way heavy smokers do.

'Oh piss off, really man? That's genius! So ya can really call yaself lucky then. Man, that is brilliant!' Felix joined in to his easy laughter.

'And who are you? If you can't call yourself lucky?,' he asked his new mate.

'Jamie,' answered the bloke. Felix couldn't help but stare at him. From the first second he could tell that they were so much alike and still Felix envied him for his dirty accent, his bad teeth, his used clothes, his complete lack of manners and what not. To him this Jamie fella didn't give a flying fuck about what people thought about him.

'Jamie T? Really, man? I love your music! Got really excited when folks announced you as our support act! This gonna be a fucking brilliant tour, man!'

Felix went in for a hug but quickly remembered they were tough blokes and just shook Jamie’s hand. His grip was firm and his hands were rough even though he looked like a lightweight. Felix had missed such a good handshake. He hugged Orlando and Hugo, Robert’s hands were always sweaty and Rupert was often a bit afraid to accidentally break Felix.

Felix was really glad to find someone like Jamie. He felt like Jamie was going to be his best mate for the next few weeks. They could do boyish pranks together, throw with food, fart and bond over their little brothers. Or maybe they should rather talk about birds. It was better for their new found friendship that Jamie didn’t know that Felix rather thought about his little brother than nice birds.

In that moment Hugo came back, holding his back and lighting himself another cigarette.

'Fucking hell, why don't we have backliners for this shit, Fe? My back fucking hurts! You owe me a back rub after the show for making your little brother carry the heavy things while you have a nice chat outside!'

And with that Hugo started to stretch himself and bend over. Felix had to swallow at the display of Hugo’s fine bum and hoped desperately that Jamie hadn’t noticed it.

It only took the two likely lads a few days to fall into an easy friendship that was mostly based on their common interest such as football and rap music. Two interests that Felix shared with no one else in his band. That was why none of their band and tour mates wanted to accompany them when they went out to watch the game Arsenal vs. Liverpool on their day off. Felix was a bit sad that he probably wouldn’t see Hugo for the rest of the day but then thought it was probably for the best if he got some distance between them for once. His desire for his younger brother had gotten worse and worse over the course of the tour.

Having had some beers already Felix and Jamie decided to watch the game in a small, dirty pub, which made Felix happy on two levels. Firstly the chances of Jamie running into someone he somehow knew from somewhere (which happened all the time since he seemed to know everyone in the whole of Albion) and secondly no one would make fun of him getting drunk so easily.

Because, just like Jamie, Felix was a fucking lightweight. It was painful for a band dude to admit but already a few beers could get him drunk. Even Will, Felix’s youngest brother, could hold his liquor better than him even though he was just as skinny. And Hugo could drink like a Russian party girl.

And even though he knew this, he still agreed on Jamie’s stupid ‘one shot per goal’ idea.

He should have seen it coming but after a 4:2 Liverpool win he was drunk as fuck. Thankfully Jamie was just as shitfaced as him.

Even after the game had long finished they stayed in the small pub. They got into a quiet corner because even for Felix Jamie was hard to understand when he talked soberly but when he was slurring drunkenly he could be barely understood.

'I seen da looks, man,' Jamie slurred and for the hundredth time today Felix didn't know what his friend had said but somehow he had understood. Felix nodded.

”S not tha’ bad, ya know. I know how ya feelin,’ Jamie continued with a sad grin to himself. Felix sat up. He really wanted to listen to what his friend was saying but his head felt so heavy and his vision was blurry. His heart was pounding wildly and he suddenly missed his little brother.

'Hugooo…,' he slurred and grabbed Jamie's knee.

'Yeah man, essatly man… I seen ya look at…'im, ya little brovva… when ya fink tha no one noticesss. Ya look at 'im.'

”m not allowed to,’ Felix said angrily and clutched Jamie’s trousers. He was way too drunk to notice that he had just given his best kept secret away.

'Ssssame wif me, brovva…. My big brovva Hugo, my… He come to me at nigh so Pa don't notice… asked 'im about da gals. Teached me how to kiss em. Brovvas do tha' he said. Had some gid wanking before he moved out… s was never as gid as wif him. Makes ya feel a…appreciated, ya know wif ya big cool brovva… I feel ya.'

'But… s wrong…?'

Felix was definitely confused. All his life he had learnt that lusting after your little brother is a sin and that it would destroy the band if he ever acted on his feelings. Hugo was only 20 after all. It would be an act of malice to seduce your little, innocent brother.

'S wha brovvas do, dyaknowwhatimean? Da little ones look up to the old ones… s alrigh. I'm 'ere.'

And in the next second Felix had leaned in and pressed his lips on Jamie’s. All his desperate desire for his little brother had led him to this drunken act and he knew it was wrongwrongwrong but he didn’t regret it.

The kiss wasn’t a movie kiss. Their teeth clasped, Felix didn’t like the feeling of Jamie’s stubble against his own beard, the angle was all wrong and they bit their lips.

But at the same time it was everything that Felix had expected from the kiss and everything he had wished for. He liked Jamie because he was so different from Hugo, who had never had to shave in all his life. Hugo was soft, a little bit chubby, and smooth. Both in his actions and his appearance.

Jamie was like Felix. Manly, scrawny, desperate.

Felix let his tongue explore Jamie’s mouth, let it run over his crooked teeth. He wondered what it would be like to explore Hugo’s mouth and especially the cute little gap between his teeth. The thought turned him on so much that he let his hand slide up further until it rested on Jamie’s crotch.

Felix didn’t care anymore that they were in a semi-public place. He had just admitted his biggest secret to a bloke he had only known for a few days and who was now shoving his tongue down his throat. Felix couldn’t even pretend he was making out with Hugo.

But finally being with another man and getting rid of all your secret desires felt so good that Felix increased the pressure on Jamie’s crotch with his hand. He wanted this and he wanted it now.

Maybe Jamie could read his mind because in the next second he felt Jamie quickly grabbing for Felix’s junk to check if he was getting hard, too. Then the singer pulled Felix up and dragged him towards the restroom.

'Loo,' was all he managed to force out.

Jamie instantly pushed Felix against the bathroom stall. Even in his pissed state he still managed to lock the door. Felix sighed. He loved to be manhandled in such a rough way. Jamie had grown up with two older brothers; he knew how to take a man. Hugo would never do something like this. He had always been very submissive and respectful when it came to his older brother.

But this wasn’t about Hugo. This was about two desperate lads who were united by a forbidden lust and they would wank each other off right here in the restroom of this shabby pub.

Jamie didn’t waste any time in unzipping Felix’s trousers and pushing his hand in. Without any hesitation he went for Felix’s cock and stroked it inside his trousers.

 _Right, he was experienced…,_ thought Felix.

As Jamie began to pump him in a messy rhythm Felix was reminded that he had a job, too. So he shoved his hand down his mate’s trousers and began wanking him off.

When they were finished Felix lit them both a cigarette as they tried to calm down their breathing again.

With the fag between his lips Jamie muttered:

'I seen da looks he gives ya, too. When you look away he looks at ya. Same desperation… he seems to feel da same way… You really are one lucky bastard, Felix White!'  


End file.
